Boring days
by Ms.Blood Rose
Summary: Originally a one shot story but then I decided to make a few random stories. lots of OCC-ness and Fun!   PS I don't own Hellsing!
1. Drinking Games

**Something really strange and Random i wrote during some writers block.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Seras POV:

It was the third week of being confined to the basement of the Hellsing house and I was going stir crazy. Sir Integra had forbidden me and Master from going out on missions due to Master's 'unusual' behaviour.

After wandering around the basement for the fifteenth time I stopped and slumped down against a hall wall.

"This is your fault you know!" I shouted out and my voice echoed. I wasn't expecting a response, so it took me off guard when a pair of orange eyes appeared inches from my nose! Upside-down...

I jumped backward and whacked my head off the wall. Hard! I glared into my Masters eyes and he laughed manically.

"Well Police girl, you have become brave! I don't believe I have ever seen such an intense glare. I am impressed!" he floated down from the ceiling and stood in front of me smiling deviously.

The frustration of confinement had truly gotten to me as I tried to kick Master's shins. He casually jumped to the side, being able to read every move.

_Asshole_

He laughed then his face was inches form mine once again. I didn't flinch. I had grown used to his habits and sudden movements.

"Tell me" he asked, "Do you like Vodka?" His grin became devious.

_What on earth is he playing at?_

"I've never drank it so I wouldn't know... Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you enjoy games Police girl?"

Now the questions were getting strange.

"What in the Bloody hell is it you want Master?"

"Let's play!"

He took me by the arm and we sped down to his room, where, on the table in centre, lay shot glasses and blood laced Vodka. Bottles and bottles of it!

"Bet you a months' supply of blood that I can drink you under the table!" he had thrown his fedora, coat and glasses aside and looked as excited as a child at Christmas sitting at the table. Not exactly turned by the bet I thought,

_Oh who cares it something to do!_

I sat into the chair across from him. Then the shots started to flow.

Hours later I learned the No-Life King could not handle his drink! He danced around his room in a pair of black boxers, shouting and declaring his undying love for his fedora.

I was no better, but had managed to stay fully clothed.

"Master, you is crazy ya know?" I slurred and giggled.

The next thing Integra came through the door, no doubt to see the source of the noise.

"And there she is! My Master! Police Girl aint she pretty!" He scooted over to her and leaned on top of her head.

"Get off of me this Instant!" She screamed.

"Oh! You in trouble!" I sniggered.

"Na ah! You love me don't you Integra?" He went to give her a big, wet, drunken kiss when she stepped back allowing him to fall face flat. Integra furrowed her brow and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I will return in the evening, and I had better see sober vampires!"

She slammed the door and marched up the hall.

We sniggered to each other before retiring to our own coffins.

After sleep I felt refreshed and energised. The distraction had done me the world of good! But when I went to check the Master I found him sitting in his thrown, and he was fit to kill.

He screamed at me when I tried to enter his room. He was in a foul mood and would remain so for days. I went back to mine and laughed.

_It was his idea in the first place. I do believe someone is a bad loser._

I sniggered and laughed at my childish Master.


	2. Pillows?

**Arrived back home to find my pillows missing from my bed and this little story came into my head! **

**A set of very mischievous vampires annoy the Hellsing house. **

* * *

Integra eyes were heavy and her concentration was waning.

The mountain of paper work that lay before her would have to wait till she had a more refreshed outlook. She dragged herself from her office to her bedroom.

Her curtains had been drawn and her night clothes had been laid out by Walter. She turned to fall on to the bed when she noticed something was off.

"Where on earth are my pillows?"The pillows that usually topped her four post bed had disappeared. She began looking around the room in her sleep-deprived state with no pillows in sight.

"Walter!" she shouted out. He was to her room in moments and looked rather flustered.

"Where are my pillows?" she asked.

"Your pillows are missing too? Bloody hell. All the pillows in the Hellsing house seem to have vanished. The troops are missing them, the staff, me and now you!" he placed a hand to his forehead.

A wicked laugh echoed from the corner. Alucard emerged from the shadows with a Cheshire cat grin. He twisted a little white feather in his fingers.

"Alucard, where did you get that feather?" Integra voice was strained and stern.

"Where indeed my Master." He laughed deviously and disappeared.

Integra marched to her bedside locker before pulling out a revolver loaded with silver bullets.

Walter hopped out of the way as Integra ran through the door to the lower levels.

"I'll bloody kill that vampire!"

In the dungeons, a trail of delicate feathers were scattered all over the floor. With every step Integra took the feathers would flutter and fly in the air. The trail led her as expected to her servant's quarters.

She launched herself into the room only to find Alucard and Seras had constructed a fort out of the pillows.

A set of crimson eyes peered from a hole on the fort. Integra stared at the eyes and a wicked laugh echoed around the room. Seras giggled as she propped more pillows up on top to create a roof.

Integra, too tired to care any longer pulled some pillows from the fort and proceeded to return to her room.

"Avalanche!" Both Seras and Alucard shouted as they faked their own deaths.

Vampires.

Literal children of the night!


End file.
